An anode plate for electrolysis is generally manufactured via casting, thus a deformation and a dimension error of the anode plate are large. In order to improve a drape coefficient and an electrical efficiency in production of the anode plate, and to reduce a short circuit and a contact resistance of the anode plate, the anode plate is needed to process by an anode plate processing apparatus.
The apparatus usually includes an anode receiving-separating-rectifying-weighting device, a plate-flattening and thickness-measuring device, a defective anode plate receiving device, a hanger side milling device, a hanger bottom milling device and an arranging device.
In anode plate processing apparatus in the related art, the hanger side milling device and the hanger bottom milling device are connected (i.e. arranged) in series, namely, the anode plate will be processed by the hanger bottom milling device after passing though the hanger side milling device. Since the milling area of the hanger to be processed by the hanger side milling device is large and a milling feed of the hanger is small, particularly, the anode plate with a large hanger milling thickness is required to mill by the hanger side milling device several times. Thus, a lot of processing time for hanger side milling is needed, causing decreasing of an operation efficiency of the anode plate process apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No 5,799,529 discloses a method for straightening and machining an anode lug. The method includes straightening anode lugs with both vertical and horizontal compression, and smoothing the bottom surface of the anode lug by means of machining. JPS59133388A discloses a method and device for edge working of anode. In addition, Outotec describes a lug side milling unit on its website. Thus, one of ordinary skill in the art would understand what is meant by anode plate hanger bottom and side surfaces in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the side surface of the hanger refers to a surface of the hanger that is perpendicular to a thickness direction of the anode plate, the anode plate is generally suspended vertically through its hangers, and the bottom surface of the hanger refers to the lower surface of the hanger when the anode plate is suspended vertically.